Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wearable computing devices (WCDs) such as head-mountable display devices, smart watches, body-worn health monitors, and smart headphones or headsets are becoming increasingly common. Users of such WCDs may wear the devices differently due to preferences in fit (e.g., snug or loose) or differing physical characteristics of the users (e.g., head size). Some performance aspects of WCDs and user comfort may be dependent on how the WCD is fitted when worn.